Fifty Shades - Jealousy Goes Both Ways
by 50-CG-AS-fan
Summary: A snippet in the life of Christian and Anastasia's married life. They're both happy but still jealous as hell. They work it out in their usual Fifty Shades way. True to E.L. James's characters (which of course I don't own) and takes place about five years later, after Phoebe's birth. NO CHEATING - as if! COMPLETE. Two lemons for the ladies :)
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades - Jealousy Goes Both Ways

He thought she looked stunning in the simple, cream-colored gown that hugged her tiny frame perfectly and seemed to give her an ethereal glow. But then again, Christian thought bulky sweaters fit Ana perfectly. He was pretty much always imagining what was underneath her clothing anyway.

The flowing dress clung to her curves without shoving them out for public display — a fact that swayed his opinion when he was giving his up-or-down vote on the gown options Caroline Action had offered for Ana to wear for tonight's fundraiser.

Christian hated leaving Teddy and Phoebe behind for even one night but if he was honest with himself, he was looking forward to a night out with his wife. The kids had consumed their lives since they came into their world five years ago but neither of them was complaining. They were closer than ever as a couple and relishing every moment with their growing son and newborn daughter — dirty diapers, 3 a.m. feedings and all. Christian didn't want to miss a minute of it.

He despised going back to the office two months after Ana had given birth to Phoebe but he'd put it off as long as possible. Even now, he rushes home at five on the dot or earlier to spend as much time as he can with his new family. _HIS_ family, he thought protectively. Unbelievable. He could still remember a time when he would've been holed away alone in his clinical, stark office until midnight, coming home alone to his equally stark, empty apartment. Now he comes home to the warmth created by the three lights in his life. He smiled to himself as he thought about how much his life had changed. How it had finally began when he met Ana, in fact.

Ana sauntered over, interrupting his daydreaming. Placing her hand on his face, she rubbed the light stubble that he didn't feel like shaving before the event. "What are you thinking about?" she asked as he leaned into her touch.

"What else? How much I love you," he smiled, as she playfully rolled her eyes back at him. "And how I'm going to make you pay for that eye-rolling when we return Mrs. Grey," he said, his smile morphing into an arrogant, knowing smirk.

"Well then Mr. Grey, we better get going to the party so we can hurry home," she replied, her face close enough that he could drown in the scent that was uniquely Ana's. For good measure, she bit her lip, knowing how much it drove him crazy. "Your wish is my command Mrs. Grey," he said as he followed her to the elevator, giving her a light whack on the ass as retribution.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at their destination, they headed toward the red carpet grinning like loons, not at the cameras but at each other. As soon as she saw the horde of reporters, though, Ana's smile faded and Christian felt her body tense. He knew she was self-conscious about her postpartum body — why he had no idea, but he did his best to reassure her at every turn. He loved her pregnant. He loved her not pregnant. As long as he got to see her naked, he was a happy man.

"You look amazing baby," he whispered in her ear, making her blush and giving her that boost of confidence she needed to pose in front of the flashing bulbs. As usual, Christian wrapped his arm tightly around Ana's waist, keeping her close to him. "Fuckers," he muttered under his breath as the paparazzi went into a feeding frenzy photographing the reclusive couple. Two minutes later he pulled Ana away, denying the questions and interview requests thrown at them. He knew media attention was an unavoidable fact of a billionaire's life but he tried to shield Ana and the kids from the limelight as much as possible and keep their private bubble intact.

The cancer research charity was one of Grace's favorites though, so a simple check wouldn't cut it to weasel out of tonight's gala. They strolled in, Christian keeping his eyes on Ana and his arm planted firmly around her waist.

As always, the sumptuous elegance — and wealth — overwhelmed Ana, though she hid it well by now. They mingled and engaged in the usual useless banter. He could never tolerate the idle chitchat at these events until Ana came along. She made the tedium of talking about the weather somehow exciting. As always, he marveled at the charm she exuded but didn't even realize she possessed. Everyone was mesmerized — at first because she was Christian Grey's wife, but then because she was fascinating in her own right. When she began talking about the latest author Grey Publishing had snagged, he just stood there silent, proud as fuck of his wife.

He was so engrossed in Ana that he didn't notice the striking brunette who had approached them. Oh fuck! He recognized those signature blue eyes right away and he knew Ana would recognize what they meant as well. A former sub. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He knew this was bound to happen one day, but he was still going to ream Taylor and Sawyer a new one for letting this slip-up get past them.

"Dr. Stephanie Ballast, nice to meet you," she said to Ana, who was doing a good job covering up her shock. "And good to see you Mr. Grey," she said turning to Christian, who wasn't doing as good a job masking his fury. At least she didn't say Sir, he thought grimly.

Christian snaked his arm around Ana so tightly that he was cutting off her circulation. He couldn't peel his eyes off Ana but composed himself enough to reply. "Hello Dr. Ballast. This is my beautiful wife Anastasia," he said, shooting the good doctor an icy stare. He vaguely remembered her as a sub — she was too ballsy for his liking. Christian didn't learn to appreciate defiance until Ana came along.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ana replied, graciously holding out her hand. There was no hint of malice in her voice but Christian instantly sensed her discomfort — and disappointment. She cast her eyes downward and Christian's heart began to physically seize. Occasionally Ana would react to unwanted female attention with a fiery jealousy that he secretly relished. It showed him how much she cared. And at least he knew he wasn't the only jealous fool in their relationship.

But this time Ana seemed to retreat inward, frightening him. She was tired of this crap, he thought — fed up with having to deal with his fucked-up past constantly staring her in the face.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just thought I'd say hello," the woman said, trying to break the awkward silence she had regretted creating. "I wasn't really supposed to be here but at the last minute my friend invited me and since I've been involved in pediatric causes, I thought it would be nice to lend my support," she said, rambling a bit and motioning to the man engaged in another conversation nearby. So that's why Taylor and Sawyer didn't flag her name on the guest list, Christian thought. It probably wasn't on there. He'd still ream them both a new one anyway.

"Well it's a very worthy charity — I'm sure they're glad to have your support. If you excuse us," Christian replied curtly, dragging Ana away without a second glance back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ana," he began tentatively, fear lurking behind his voice as he gingerly took her face in his hands.

"It's OK Christian," she quickly reassured him, putting her hands on the lapels of his designer jacket. Her soothing touch calmed his frayed nerves, but he was still anxious. Will she leave one day because of this, he wondered, his darkest fears resurfacing.

"Ana I'm so sorry baby," he said, stroking her cheeks tenderly. He kissed her forehead but couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her lips. Once he touched them, he couldn't get enough of that spark, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. His breathing picked up as he wrapped his hand around her head, urging her closer. He didn't give a fuck who was watching. She tasted like strawberries, like heaven. God he loved this woman.

Ana pulled away, giving him a small peck to take the sting out of her rejection. "I mean it Christian. It's OK. I'm OK," she stressed, penetrating him with her stare. He could get lost in the depths of her blue eyes.

"Oh baby, I know you put up with so much shit from my past," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know it and you have no idea how grateful I am. You're the only one — the only one I'll ever love. You know that right Ana? I need you to know that. Please don't ever doubt me," he pleaded, unable to keep the desperation from seeping into his voice.

"Yes Christian I do," she said, but the conviction wasn't there. The truth is his past did test her limits of patience. She knew he willingly gave it all up for her and wouldn't ever go back to that lifestyle, but she was human after all. Who wants to know their husband has done God knows what with other women — let alone see the six-foot-tall, well-coiffed goddess standing in front of you?

He kept staring at her, trying to read her thoughts. "It's just, I don't know, tiring I suppose," she confessed hesitantly. She didn't want to add to his self-loathing but he'd figure out she was upset anyway. "Knowing it rationally and knowing it emotionally are two different things. And that just took me by surprise that's all. I'm only human," she explained. "But I know who you are and how you feel about me, and you have nothing to fear. I'm yours," she said, standing on her tiptoes to return the kiss she had abruptly ended earlier.

"And I'm all yours baby. Always," he breathed, clinging to her body and roughly kissing her back. "Let's go home Ana. I want to get you home and show you how much I belong to you," he smirked.

"No Christian! You're not taking my night out away from me," she protested. "Forget it Grey. I'm a new mother and I need a break from diapers and breastfeeding — and sex," she winked. "Well, just a short break…"

"I'll give you two hours Mrs. Grey," he growled, relieved to see her smile again. "After that your breasts are mine. And this too," he said, grabbing her ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Crisis seemingly averted, they returned to mingling and networking. Ana was more subdued but held her own, talking about literature and babies and whatever else was asked of her. Christian kept Ana by his side as he resumed his business-like manner with the corporate bigwigs in attendance, skipping the small talk with his usual blunt CEO style.

"That stock's shot to shit," he told one of the suits dismissively. Inside though he was a ball of nerves. Was Ana still hurt? Was she going to close herself off? Fuck he couldn't stand the thought of her retreating from him.

He'd only left her side for a minute when Grace came by, marching over to Taylor to make sure a certain doctor had left the building. "How the fuck did she get in here," he bellowed to his head of security. Unfazed by his boss's anger after all these years, Taylor told him that Dr. Ballast and her guest had already departed and that he was going to review all the security procedures to ensure this kind of breach never happened again. "We'll be keeping closer tabs to make sure none of them are ever within the vicinity of Mrs. Grey again," he pledged.

"You better Taylor," Christian said, his voice menacingly calm and low. "This won't fucking happen again. I want to go over everything in detail with you later tonight to personally ensure that it won't. Never. Do I make myself clear?"

With Taylor's nod, Christian headed back to his wife, freezing in his tracks when he spotted her laughing with a dark-haired, debonair douchebag who was hanging on her every word. What the fuck? _What the flying fuck?_

He was back by her side in an instant, sliding his arm around her waist, though he avoided pulling her too roughly to him. He'd learned that lesson the hard way after his last jealous flip-out when Ana chewed him out for being "a possessive, paranoid, control freak numnut." Numnut was better than arse, he thought at the time, though he still wondered how she got a degree in English lit.

He might've been less of a numnut this time around, but he was damn sure going to show this fucker whom Ana belonged to. "I'm Christian Grey, Ana's husband," he declared, giving said fucker a firm handshake and pulling himself up to his full height.

"Oh Christian this is Stephen Blaine. He's one of the authors we just signed," Ana said, trying to put out the impending fire.

 _What the fuck — she's going to be working with this piece of shit! And she never mentioned this to me?_ Christian was determined to shut this down, now.

"Please call me Steve." Yeah, I'll be sure to do that dipshit, Christian almost said out loud. "I'm really looking forward to working with Grey Publishing. Ana has proposed some wonderful ideas to help market my new book. I can't wait."

I'm sure you can't wait, Christian thought, but you will.

"In fact, I'm going in next week to go over the marketing plan and book launch."

Oh hell no. Christian's jaw tightened and his face transformed into hard-set lines as he looked down at Ana, practically speechless. She quickly moved to extinguish his imminent meltdown.

"Actually I'll probably just stop by the group meeting," she said, emphasizing the word "group." "Claire has the lead on Stephen's book but I'd like to lend some ideas. He's written about overcoming childhood cancer and it's a compelling story of courage that I think so many people can relate to," she said, looking up at her irate husband and pleading with him to stay calm.

Oh fuck, Christian thought, he's a damn hero — just great. _I don't care. I'm still going to knock his ass out._

Instead, though, Christian began practicing the breathing techniques Flynn had taught him to use in moments like these so that he wouldn't embarrass Ana. He forced a smile and kissed her temple to signal that he was in control, no matter how tenuously.

"So is this your first book Mr. Blaine?" _Blaine, what kind of fucking name is that? Wasn't that from some '80s movie Ana likes to watch?_

"Yep. I hesitated to take pen to paper for years but then finally took the leap. I'm just so glad I can share my story and hopefully inspire others. Your wife made some fantastic edits to my manuscript. It's never easy for a writer to take criticism but I have to admit it really improved the final book. She has a tremendous eye for her craft."

Christian instantly thought about punching Stephen's eye out. Craft my ass. Breathe, breathe, breathe.

"Well believe me it's never easy for an editor to criticize writers. You guys are a sensitive bunch," Ana joked, rubbing Christian's back in an attempt to soothe her very tense husband. "But I'm so grateful to get to do what I love every day. It's not an opportunity everyone gets and I feel incredibly lucky to have it," she cleverly added, glancing in Christian's direction.

He smiled at her subtle compliment. She'd been so angry when he bought SIP years ago but she had finally embraced her natural talents and was stepping into the leadership role he always knew would fit her.

"My wife is the most talented person I know. Believe me, I know it's not always easy to take her criticism, but in the end it always makes me a better man," Christian said earnestly, never breaking eye contact with the woman next to him.

Tears welled up in Ana's eyes and he leaned down to wipe them away and kiss her temple again. Stephen all of a sudden looked uncomfortable and out of place, precisely the way Christian wanted him to feel.

Christian saw the look on Stephen's face once he tore his own gaze from Ana. It was one of envy, of wistfulness. This man coveted his wife and that knowledge was still eating him up inside despite the intimate moment he'd just shared with Ana.

"Well I better get going. Mr. Grey it was lovely to meet you and Ana I'll see you next week," Stephen said as he promptly excused himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Next week?" Christian instantly rounded on Ana, who let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Christian next week. He's seeing me and five other colleagues. He's meeting with us because I work in publishing and from time to time I meet with authors," she said as if explaining it to a child while sardonically arching her brow at him.

He wasn't thrilled about her condescending attitude but also wasn't going to push it after the sub fiasco from earlier. "Ana, I know meeting authors is your job but that man wants into your panties. I don't like it — have Hannah lead the meeting. Why do you need to be there?" he demanded to know.

"Because this project is important to me, to the company. This is what I love to do — it's what you encouraged me to pursue," she reminded him, frustration lacing her words. She took a deep breath and quieted her tone: "And you think every man on the planet wants into my panties, Christian. They don't."

"Yes they do," he cut her off emphatically. "They all want what's mine and damn if I'm going to let that happen Ana! We need to get out of here." He slowed down, trying to rein in his rising anger. "Please Ana, I need to be alone with you. I want to hash this out. I'm begging you — can we just go?"

She softened her own anger as well. "Of course Christian," she said, reaching for his hand. They made their hasty farewells to Grace and rushed out, Christian's arm on the small of Ana's back as he led her to the car.

Once they were outside, he couldn't wait another minute. "Fuck Ana I need you so much," Christian shouted as grabbed her face for a rough kiss, slamming her against the car door. Her response was just as frenzied as she yanked his hair, a low growl emanating from him as he ground his rigid erection against her belly.

Their hands were everywhere, their teeth clashing and their panting heavy. Christian lifted her thigh to give himself more leverage as he rubbed his hardness against her. Finally gathering his wits and realizing they were still outside, he pulled back. "I'm sorry. Here baby," he said, opening the door for her.

He'd forgotten about Taylor too, who simply drove off, focusing on the road ahead of him in his well-practiced routine of ignoring what goes on in the backseat. Christian instantly put up the privacy divider he wisely installed shortly after they got married and dove for Ana.

"You drive me crazy woman," he said as he forced her chin up.

"Ditto numnut," she smirked before his lips came crashing down on hers again, stealing her breath away.

Neither of them could get enough of each other, their tongues devouring each other and their moans driving the other wild. Fuck if he could crawl inside of her he would. His hand roughly began pulling up her dress, kneading the soft skin of her thigh.

"I need to be inside you sweet girl," he breathed, inching his hand up her leg. When his fingers touched the wet silk of her panties she threw back her head in bliss.

He gently caressed her clit, toying with her — the feather-light touches sending electric currents through her body. His face hovered over hers, his hot breath washing over her as he spoke. "What do you want? Tell me what you need baby?"

"You, always, you know that," she stuttered out. "Take me Christian. Please."

God he loved to hear her beg. His shoved the drenched panties aside and eased one finger, then two, inside of her, curving one to hit her G-spot while using the other to fill her. Ana couldn't control her panting. She reached out to hold Christian's head and they simply stared at each other, nose to nose, as he slid his fingers in and out of her, his thumb massaging her clit.

"Christian," she whimpered, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Yes baby, that's it. Fuck my fingers. You're almost there. Give it to me. I'll always give you what you need. Always." Just then, as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, Christian kissed her with as much force as he could muster, desperate to feel connected to every vibration her body made as she rode out the intense orgasm.

"Fuck," Ana breathed out, utterly content and spent. Christian, meanwhile, had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He loved watching Ana come, knowing that he alone held her pleasure in his hands — literally, he mused to himself.

One by one, he licked his fingers clean, eliciting another moan from his wife, and planted tender kisses all over Ana's face. His massive erection strained the confines of his pants, but he was happy knowing he'd satisfied his wife. Just as he looked up, they'd mercifully arrived in Escala and he knew sweet relief was on its way.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian helped Ana out of the car, their hands interlocked as they stole knowing glances at one another. The tension was about to explode in the elevator, but before Christian could pounce on his wife, he had to clear up the matter of a certain writer.

"So this meeting next week — you're skipping it right?"

Ana just looked incredulously at her beautifully fucked-up husband. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're joking."

"No why would I be?" They both strode into the apartment with purpose — him dumbfounded, her furious and both of them determined to make the other yield.

"Damn it Ana I don't want you seeing him. Why is that so complicated? He's a good-looking man who wants you. I'm not blind. Let him ogle some other employee. Why is that so unreasonable of a request that your husband doesn't want you engaging with a man who's interested in you?"

"Because it's driven by your irrational jealousy," Ana blurted out. She didn't want the argument to escalate but it was already past the point of no return. "This is my job. He doesn't want me. And even if he did, it doesn't matter. I don't want him and you have to learn to trust me — just like the unconditional faith I have in you. We both work with people who may find us attractive — that's life and we both need to accept it."

"It's not the same Ana. I do trust you but I don't trust him," Christian mumbled, relying on his usual lame crutch. He really needed to find a new line of defense, he thought to himself.

"Look, men and women are just different and you know it Ana." He felt the hole he was digging himself grow bigger but he couldn't stop himself. "I purposely always consider you and your feelings when I'm at work. I go out of my way to never put myself in any kind of situation that might even be remotely misconstrued. Fuck, I don't even notice other women. They're harmless. But men are men and they'll stop at nothing to get what they want."

"Harmless! Harmless!" Ana was seething was rage now at his constant double standard. "Is it harmless when an ex-sub gets flaunted in my face? Is it harmless that your wife sees a standard that she can never live up to?"

"Ana, please stop…"

"No!" The pent-up inadequacy Ana had always harbored reared its ugly head again. "You _fucked_ those women Christian! I'm trying to have a meeting with a colleague with four other people in the room. For God's sake, how much more hypocritical can you be?"

Her words were a punch in the gut. The angry beast in him had been quieted by the hurt he saw pooling in her eyes. How could she still compare herself to them? Didn't she realize she meant the world to him?

"Ana they were nothing — you are everything!" He was yelling now, pacing around her like a tiger. "You're my beginning, middle and end. Fuck I wish you saw yourself through my eyes. Hell, through the eyes of these damn men! They're after you. They're predators. They can be aggressive. I'm your husband — I'm just trying to protect you. Why won't you let me? For fuck's sake, don't you remember Jack Hyde?"

The words tumbled out before he could stop them, the pang of regret wrenching him when he saw her teary-eyed reaction. "Ana I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Stop! Just stop it now. How can you throw Hyde in my face after everything we've been through?"

"Ana I'm so sorry, please…"

"Save it Christian. I'm so tired of going round and round in circles with you about this. It's always the same. There's nothing I can say to convince you of my loyalty," she uttered, the fight leaving her as her shoulders slumped. Christian knew this was worse than anger. This was defeat, and it scared him to see her give up on him.

Before he could say anything though she stormed out toward the bedroom, slamming the door and shutting him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuck! He began pulling out his hair as he roamed the apartment. What had he done? What could he do to fix this? Crap, why couldn't he control his jealousy? Why couldn't he wipe away his past? Was this going to be what broke her, broke them? The familiar pit of dread settled in his stomach. Christ, he couldn't lose her. He won't. It would be the end of him.

He reverted to Flynn's breathing techniques. All he wanted to do was march in there and beg her forgiveness but he knew that he needed to give her some space. Breathe, breathe, breathe.

He'd managed to calm down his panic as he spent the next hour in his study, trying to answer emails but too distracted to formulate a coherent sentence. Instead, he mulled over every argument he could possibly make to convince Ana to stay. In the end, he knew it didn't matter. He would just wind up pouring his heart out and pray she'd find it in her own heart to forgive him. He had to talk with her — communicate, instead of dictate.

Enough time. He steeled himself and headed to find his wife.

Ana was sitting on the bay window, staring vacantly at the dark lights of the city. He saw the red rings around her eyes and tissues at her feet and was wracked with guilt. He kneeled in front her and gently took her small hands in his, asking her to turn around. He was on his knees. Well, if that's what it takes, he thought.

Ana looked at him with sadness, twisting his gut. "Ana, I know you don't want to hear it but I am sorry. Sorry for ever mentioning Hyde. I had no right to do that and I'll go to my grave regretting that. In the end, you were the one who defended yourself against him, _both_ times — not me. I suppose it's always crushed me that I wasn't there for you, that I failed you," he whispered, lowering his head dejectedly.

"Christian Grey, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Do you understand me," she adamantly fired back, standing them both up and cradling his face. His arms automatically encircled her waist.

"Yes Ana. I understand. On one condition. I don't want to hear you compare yourself to other women ever again. There's no comparison. None. I can't imagine what it's like to have to live with my past, and I swear to you if I could go back and change it I would. At one time I thought it was simply a past, something you had to accept without a second thought. But now that I see the pain it's caused you, it just makes me," his voice breaks. "It makes me ashamed and sick. I don't ever want you tainted by my choices. I hate knowing that this hurts you. I'd give anything to erase it. Please Ana, you have to believe me. I love you so much. I'll only ever love you…"

"And I love you Christian. You're my future and that means accepting your past and not constantly feeling threatened by it. I'm sorry for that. The problem is me, not you and not other people who have no bearing on our relationship. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. It's not your fault and I know that. Forgive me."

"Baby there's nothing to forgive." He drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss, melding his lips to hers. His hands moved to her hair, holding her head to him as he plunged his tongue in her mouth, the feel of her driving him insane. "Oh Ana," he muttered in between loud kisses.

"Christian," she pulled back and he instantly felt the loss. She looked at him, the unspoken issue left hanging between them. He sighed. "Of course I understand you have to meet Stephen." He hated it but he always relented to her reasoned logic.

"I'm sorry I tried to forbid that. I had no right. I promise you that I'm trying to work through my jealousy issues. It's hard, so hard. You mean the world to me and I'm terrified of losing you to someone else. But that's my problem, not yours. And I swear I'm doing my best to deal with it. I want nothing but success for you in your career, in your life. Your happiness is all I've ever wanted Ana."

"It's our problem," she corrected him, "and I don't mean that in a cruel way. It means we work on it together, by talking — calmly," she pointedly added that last part. "Remember, I broke out of that gilded cage a while ago," she quipped, trying to defuse the tension with some humor. His lips quirked up into a faint smile. "I'm glad you did baby."

"And you won't lose me Christian. We're not going to lose each other, and I think it's about time both of us got that through our thick skulls."

He laughed outright then, recalling the words from the night she said yes to his marriage proposal. "As always, Mrs. Grey you and your smart mouth have a way with words."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well Mr. Grey, my smart mouth and I have many talents and hidden depths," she teased him. His dick stood up at attention, the relief he felt knowing they'd resolved their argument now overtaken by the unadulterated lust he felt to take her, dominate her and give her everything he had in return. Based on the look she was giving him, she was more than ready.

He slowly pulled her body against his, letting her feel every sinewy muscle. "I've been dying to get you out of this dress Ana all night. Strip for me." She stepped back and readily complied, her hands unfastening the zipper, gradually letting the silky material slip from her body. All that was left was a white lace G-string and strappy high-heeled shoes, the vision alone enough to make Christian look at the ceiling to calm his raging erection.

But Ana was having none of that. She yanked his dress shirt off of him, kissing his firm chest before moving down to unbuckle his pants. His erection jutted proudly out of his boxers as Ana sank to her knees, never taking her eyes off him.

God what this sight did to him. What she made him feel was almost unnatural. She shredded every ounce of control he once prided himself on.

The boxers were quickly disposed of as Ana began licking the tip of his engorged cock, Christian's hand moving to reverentially hold her head. When she took him to the back of her throat he almost blacked out.

"That's it baby, suck me," he commanded, making her even wetter. "All the way baby. Fuck yes, just like that!"

Her cheeks went hollow with the effort and when he went as far back as he could, he lost it, shooting off in her mouth and screaming as if hanging on for dear life.

Regaining his senses, he quickly lifted her back up and threw her on the bed. "Oh Mrs. Grey, I believe it's time to return the favor."

The expanse of his body covered hers as his mouth ravaged hers, desperate for every moan she had to offer. He kissed that spot on her neck that made her ache for him before making his way down to her breasts, gently kneading one soft mound while suckling the other. When he took the entire breast in his mouth and pulled on one nipple hard, she bolted up, his hands holding her down as he soothed her.

"Shhhh baby," he said, peppering her breasts with feather-light kisses. "Please Christian," he begged, tugging his hair.

"Patience Anastasia."

Oh crap he's good at this game of seduction, Ana thought. His wet kisses made their way down her belly as he spread her legs wide for him, inhaling deeply. He could get high off her scent.

After one long, languorous lick through her folds, he dove in, curling his fingers inside of her while his mouth worked that tight little nub. Over and over he licked until he bit down on her clit, her reaction instantaneous as she writhed in pleasure.

Just as quickly, Christian spread her legs even wider and thrust in, the relief immediate. "Christ Ana you're so fucking tight," he groaned.

His hands held her head delicately as he positioned himself directly over her, staring deeply into her eyes as he pounded into her, letting her feel every inch of him. "Look at me Ana. Look at what you do to me. You feel so good."

He was ramming into her hard and he knew it wouldn't be long. His balls began to ache. "Now Ana, give it to me baby!" She garbled a version of his name and screamed as he pounded into her, his thick seed spurting into her as his body trembled and shook.

He held her tightly for several minutes, their bodies drenched in sweat but joined in the connection that they both reveled in.

"So my jealous numnut, feel better?" Ana joked, breaking the silence. "Hmm," he grunted, smiling. "Only if my jealous other half does."


End file.
